Honor to Us All
"Honor to Us All" é uma canção de destaque no filme de 1998, Mulan. É cantada por Mulan, Fa Li, Vovô Fa e habitantes da cidade. Esta foi a canção título para a fita de vídeo de 1998, Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All. Letra Banhista: This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse. We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all. Cabeleireira 1: Wait and see, when we're through Cabeleireira 2: Boys will gladly go to war for you. Cabeleireira 1: With good fortune Cabeleireira 2: And a great hair-do Cabeleireira e Fa Li: You'll bring honor to us all. Pessoas: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way. By striking a good match And this could be the day. Costureira 1: Men want girls with good taste Costureira 2: Calm Fa Li: Obedient Costureira 1: Who work fast-paced. Fa Li: Who good breeding Costureira 2: And a tiny waist, Costureiras e Fa Li: You'll bring honor to us all. Pessoas: We all must serve our emperor Who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms, A girl by bearing sons. Maquiadora 1,2 e Fa Li: (in a round) When we're through, you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale?" You'll bring honor to us all. Fa Li: There, you're ready Vovô Fa: (falando) Not yet. An apple for serenity A pendant for balance... (cantando) Beads of jade for beauty, You must proudly show it Now, add a cricket just for luck And even you can't blow it! Mulan: Ancestores, hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall. Mulan e Garotas: Scerier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker! Pessoas: Destiny, guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll Garota Jovem 1: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 2: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 3: Please bring honor to us Garota Jovem 4: Please bring honor to us Pessoas: Please bring honor to us all! Versão brasileira Banhista: Este caso é muito raro Mas jeito sempre tem Um banho perfumado E vai ficar bem E então vai estar Pronta para encontrar seu par Uma noiva mais que exemplar Traz mais honra a todas nós Cabeleireira 1: Verá só, virá um Cabeleireira 2: Bom rapaz que não tem vício algum Cabeleireira 1: Tendo sorte Cabeleireira 2: Não é incomum Cabeleireira e Fa Li: Traz mais honra a todas nós Pessoas: A moça vai trazer a grande honra ao seu lar, Achando um bom par, Com ele se casar Costureira 1: Mas terá que ser bem Costureira 2: Calma Fa Li: Obediente Costureira 1: E ter vigor Fa Li: Com bons modos Costureira 2: E com muito ardor Costureiras e Fa Li: Traz mais honra a todas nós Pessoas: Servimos ao imperador que é o nosso protetor Com muita devoção E sempre com ardor Maquiadora 1,2 e Fa Li: Mas não vá fracassar, Com sorte um dia vai achar, E irá sempre junto a ele estar Traz mais honra a todas nós Vovô Fa: Pérolas, são belas... E então vamos mostrar E leve um grilo traz sorte, Que até você vai brilhar Mulan: Ancestrais, ouçam bem Eu vos peço proteção também Pra que encontre logo um alguém E ao meu pai eu vou honrar Mulan e Garotas: Assustadas em fileira Vamos à casamenteira Pessoas: Ancestrais, cuidem bem Destas pérolas que aqui vem Prontas para aprender também Como honrar a todos nós Gartoa Jovem 1: Como honrar a todas... Garota Jovem 2: Como honrar a todas... Garota Jovem 3: Como honrar a todas... Garota Jovem 4: Como honrar a todas... Pessoas: Como honrar a todas nós Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos